


Know I'll Keep Moving

by Headphone_Love



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, BAMF Tsukishima Kei, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff and Humor, Hinata is Reckless, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukihina Weekend, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “Thanks,” Hinata said quietly, eyeing the glass and chugging it down instantly.Tsukishima watched until every last drop was gone, gaze softening. When Hinata offered a small smile his way, he looked away and scoffed.“Whatever.”





	Know I'll Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

> For Tsukihina weekend because I was late to it, but also a box for Bad Things Happen Bingo! 
> 
> For BTHB- Black Eye :) 
> 
> For Tsukihina weekend- Change. I chose this one because I took it as a change in canon, making this an AU of sorts. Still volleyball dorks, just volleyball dorks with powerful fathers in a line of work that is never specified...;) Let's just say Hinata and Tsukishima can fight very well, orders from their dads.

With the rain pouring outside, Tsukishima tapped his pencil against his book and rolled his neck. Studying was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but there wasn’t much else. No volleyball indoors—a rule his mother had stated explicitly after the several incidents involving her decorative vases—and he wasn’t a fan of television in the slightest. 

That left books and music, which he often used together rather than apart. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing had him up far faster than he’d ever admit, only because he knew it had to be his brother. He walked over and checked through the peephole before opening the door with a sigh. 

“Good, you’re home. What are we having for d—”

“Kei.” 

Tsukishima paused and stared at his brother, about to ask why he cut him off until he caught sight of his physical state. He could only assume it was mud and grass, and when Akiteru shifted onto his other foot to remove his shoes, Tsukishima could spot someone behind him. His eyes narrowed, hand slipping from the doorknob. He instead reached behind the door, grabbing their bat in case something should come out of the stranger with Akiteru. 

“What did you do?” 

Code, really, considering Akiteru doesn’t usually do much of anything out of term. Out of their entire family, he was probably the most harmless considering how he hated getting involved in drama. He enjoyed living life simply, even if their father was as powerful as he was. It was partly why they never saw him much, but he had taught them enough to at least shock anyone who tried bringing his work into their home.

“Nothing,” Akiteru said honestly, stepping out of the way and placing a hand on the small of the stranger’s back. The stranger was in the same state as Akiteru, although Tsukishima couldn’t get a good look at their face. “Can he clean up here?”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure why neither the person or his brother stated who they were, but when he took a step forward, the person stepped back. Odd, but not exactly unreasonable. 

“Am I going to know who this stranger is first?” 

Akiteru leaned down to look beneath the umbrella. The two stared at each other for far too long in Tsukishima’s opinion, and when Akiteru nodded, Tsukishima took that as he could. Reaching out, Tsukishima lifted the umbrella with little issue, the person lifting their head and meeting his eyes. Refusing to let the shock show on his face, Tsukishima decided to pay more attention to the black eye that was already beginning to bruise, as well as the lip that was still bleeding. The person smiled sheepishly, only to wince as their lip split even more. 

What an idiot.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima decided, proud his voice remained level despite the burning in his chest. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

* * *

 

Hinata Shouyou—of course it was him. 

“I didn’t tell you because you can’t have anyone go after the guys who did this,” Akiteru warned, Tsukishima raising a brow. 

“What makes you think I would?” 

Akiteru offered an insulted look. “As much as you and Hinata bicker, I know you care about him. Especially since you two are on the same playing field.”

Tsukishima scrunched his nose. Leave it to his brother to remind him that Hinata’s father happened to be in the same line of work as their own. He had always known his father had a partner; he would have never assumed it was the father of someone as explosively obnoxious as Hinata. A connection they’d always had, yet they had only met formally in high school after joining the same sports team two years before. 

“Why would I use the family ties for something like this?  Besides, he’s here, isn’t he? That has to mean he could take care of himself.” 

The siblings stared each other down for a few moments until Tsukishima looked away and glared at the photos on the walls. It was obvious that Akiteru still looked at him as a child, which yeah, Tsukishima knew by law he was. In a few months, however, he would be a legal adult and able to do as he wanted when he wished. 

Including calling whoever he needed to hunt down the bastards that would go after someone like Hinata.

“Fine, don’t admit you’re worried. Cold bastard,” Akiteru muttered as he shoved past the other, moving towards the living room where Hinata sat. He was fiddling with his sleeves, having showered and cleaned up well. His face still looked awful, but awful was better than unconscious. While Akiteru settled beside the ginger, Tsukishima moved to the kitchen to get the idiot some water. 

“So...mind telling us what happened?” Akiteru began, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, grabbing a glass and the container of water. Scanning Hinata from his place at the counter, he could tell that he wasn’t too concerned about his own injuries. He also didn’t seem to mind the oversized clothing he was given, practically burrowing into the sweater he wore: whether it was his brother’s or his own he wasn’t sure from where he stood. 

Tsukishima knew which option he preferred; however, he left it as it was.

“It was nothing, really. Just the wrong place at the wrong time?” 

Sucking his teeth, Tsukishima looked away and wondered what planet the other lived on. Obviously they would assume the worst with how he looked. On top of that, none of what he was seeing made any sense. Hinata had left early from practice after an argument with his majesty, meaning he should have been home long before any of them. Add in the weather as a factor and Hinata loitering about didn’t add up in the slightest.

“Well then, mind telling me why you were out there at all? The weather’s insane.”

Tsukishima’s attention returned to where the two sat, Hinata’s eyes downcast. He took in the other’s posture: the way his shoulders were relaxed but his fingers picked at the sweater’s lint. His eye had gone dark as expected, and the scratch on his cheek also seemed to be swelling. His lip was disinfected but not much else could be done besides keeping it clean.

With lips pressed into a thin line, Tsukishima tore the fridge door open to put the water back and let the cold cool his face off. Who would want to hurt Hinata of all people? Why would Hinata be a target when he was one of the least problematic people out there? It wasn’t like the king would do this considering how while Tsukishima knew he could fight, Hinata could fight much better. Which meant that if no one attacked Hinata, that meant that….

Shutting the fridge, Tsukishima grabbed the glass from the counter. What little the fridge had done to cool him off had been in vain as he walked to the living room. Catching his eyes for a moment, Hinata looked away and rattled off some excuse about liking the rain and walking in it often. Mentioning how idiots couldn’t catch colds earned him a smack from Akiteru, something about it not fitting for the situation. 

Placing the water down, Tsukishima ensured not to slam it against the surface. With how he felt, he was lucky it didn’t shatter in his hands getting there in the first place. 

“Thanks,” Hinata said quietly, eyeing the glass and chugging it down instantly. 

Tsukishima watched until every last drop was gone, gaze softening. When Hinata offered a small smile his way, he looked away and scoffed. 

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

After a very awkward dinner and an even more awkward attempt at pulling more out of Hinata, Akiteru called it a night and warned the two third years to get some rest. Hinata made the call to his family to let them know where he was and then it was time to show Hinata where he would be staying.  Tsukishima led the way to his own room—Akiteru saying something along the lines of how Hinata shouldn’t be alone in a guest room because he was like  _ family _ —letting Hinata enter first so he could shut the door behind them both. 

Pressing his back against the door, Tsukishima eyed Hinata with a knowing look. It was silent for a few minutes, Hinata turning with parted lips. It was Tsukishima who spoke first, beating Hinata to the punch.

“No one attacked you, did they?” 

Hinata faltered, eyes flickering. A slow smile formed, one hand raising to ruffle his own hair. He shook his head once he managed to gather his thoughts. “No, no, someone did.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “Who?” he pressed, wanting to know so much that his mind began to create questions he would eventually get the answers to. If Hinata didn’t cough them up, he knew someone else who could find them through other means. 

“I’m...honestly not entirely sure?”

A pause. 

“What do you mean you  _ aren’t entirely sure? _ ” Tsukishima bit out, fists clenched behind his back. Hinata knew just as much about getting information in dangerous situations as he did, so  _ why _ …?

Hinata stepped forward, pressing a hand to Tsukishima’s chest. It was then that Tsukishima could feel how quickly his heart was beating, Hinata’s grinning knowingly. He said nothing, though, opting to explain himself while Tsukishima was attentive.

“Some guy has been messing around Natsu’s school lately,” Hinata began, messing with the strings on Tsukishima’s sweater. “I started going to pick her up because something didn’t feel right and whenever I got there, he was already there watching,” he continued with a scrunch of his nose.  “I told the school about it but I’m just a high school kid, what do I know about creeps?” 

Tsukishima’s gut twisted uncomfortably at the idea of someone watching Natsu. Here he was assuming Hinata had been the one needing help when in reality Hinata seemed to have been the one offering it. 

“What about the cops?” 

Hinata snorted. “You and I both know their hands are tied unless there is some proof of weird or illegal activity. Even if they know who my father is, they can’t just take my word as all.”

Yeah, Tsukishima knew that too well, but it would have been better than whatever plan Hinata had formed in that monster brain of his. 

“And? What the hell happened?” 

Hinata scratched his cheek with his free hand. “I became that proof of weird activity?” 

“Hinata…”

“Fine! I hit him a lot, okay?”

That...sounded a lot more like his boyfriend than what Tsukishima had come up with. 

“You’re an idiot,” Tsukishima stated with a blank look, Hinata flushing in the face. He pulled at the strings, only succeeding in pulling himself towards Tsukishima rather than the other way around. 

“You’ve said that already!” Hinata grumbled, “And it wasn’t my fault. Natsu wasn’t feeling well today and after fighting with Kageyama I needed to blow off some steam so I went for a walk and...”

“You went to the school to see if the bastard was still there,” Tsukishima finished, letting out a breath of disbelief at how Hinata always broke the scale for stupid ideas. No sane person would have gone to a place that they knew trouble would be, and yet here Hinata was diving head first into an unsure situation that could have ended so much  _ worse _ than it did. 

“I didn’t go there right away either,” Hinata defended as he loosened his grip. “I only went by on a whim and seeing him there just made me...I dunno. It’s stupid, I know.”’ 

Tsukishima hummed in agreement, believing this to be on par with first-year Hinata ideas. 

“But seeing him there after dark staring at random people’s kids...it’s not okay. And no one was doing anything about it so I told him to back off. Then he swung...so technically I didn’t go looking for it!”

Tsukishima could say so many things right now: from how Hinata wouldn't have fought with anyone had he avoided the school, to how Hinata could have been seriously hurt...but he kind of understood where the other was coming from with this. If no one was listening, there needed to be something that they couldn’t ignore in order to get them to. 

Hinata happened to be that something. 

“How did you get covered in mud and grass if you fought him in front of a school? That’s all concrete, isn’t it?”. 

“Well,” Hinata began, voice wavering as he attempted to explain. “While we were fighting, his, uh, buddy kinda pulled me off him. Threw me into the bushes nearby,” he said with a nervous laugh. “So in their attempts to catch me, I took a lot of side roads.”

A yawn. 

Tsukishima wondered how Hinata could be thinking of sleep when his own heart was still beating with fervor. “And that’s when my brother found you? Running?” 

“Yeah, without him finding us, I might have been a goner!” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and pulled Hinata close.“Shut it,” he warned, placing a hand behind Hinata’s head while the other rested on his back. “We’re still only high school students, you know. Next time just tell your dad or even mine.”

Hinata curled into him willingly. “I wouldn’t have gone down so easily and I handled it! Minus the getting hit in the face and all.”

Tsukishima snorted. “It’s your head we need to get checked, apparently,” he said as he pulled the other to his bed. Hinata didn’t respond, too busy attaching to Tsukishima’s side the moment he laid down. The futon was forgotten since they could share the bed without much issue. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t shared it in the past...not that anyone knew of that yet. 

Considering how close Akiteru had gotten earlier, Tsukishima made a mental note to drop it into casual conversation at some point. 

“So what happened to the guys?” Tsukishima murmured once they were comfortable. 

Hinata yawned again, the exhaustion evident on his face now that Tsukishima took a closer look. “Before or after Akiteru beat them senseless?”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “I knew he fought too. There was no way he would get covered like you unless he had,” he insisted. “They get arrested, at least?”

“Yup! Assault against a  _ helpless _ minor helped,” Hinata said with a wink, Tsukishima resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Along with that, they got stalking for chasing me and causing me emotional distress.”

Tsukishima chuckled at that,  raising a hand and pushing some hair from Hinata’s face to get a better look at him. The longer he stared, the redder Hinata became.

“What? You wanna fight?” 

Ignoring the stupid comment, Tsukishima leaned in to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. “Don’t you go doing something stupid like that again. You might be good at fighting, but some people don’t play by the rules like you do. For all you know they could have had weapons or taken you instead.”

Hinata faltered. He didn’t argue despite Tsukishima knowing he probably had the urge to. Instead, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips.   “Promise. Sorry for worrying you,” he whispered, a hand resting against Tsukishima’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to. You know me...not known for thinking ahead.”

“Just get some rest. You of all people must need it.”

Hinata smiled, eyes glowing and making Tsukishima lose a bit of nerve. He removed his glasses, needing to maintain a somewhat stern demeanor until at least the morning. He stayed awake, even after Hinata had long since gone to sleep, listening to how he breathed and wondering how they were going to explain this to the team tomorrow morning. As if sensing his thoughts, Hinata shifted closer and held onto him tighter. 

Tsukishima pushed some air from his nose, unable to resist pressing a kiss against Hinata’s closed eyes, being extra careful with the blackened one. How he ever fell for someone like Hinata, he wouldn’t ever find the words to explain. 

It was safe to say that he wasn’t exactly  _ mad  _ at the turnout, though. 

  
  



End file.
